Mighty Med Physicals
by onlyjakejohnson
Summary: After best friends Kaz and Oliver who discover Mighty Med, a secret hospital for superheroes and get hired as doctors, the pair head back to Kaz's place. When they get their Kaz suggest that they practice for work, with Kaz giving Oliver a physical that doesn't in the slightest represent a actual physical. Written before the debut/premiere of Mighty Med.


**Mighty Med Physicals**

* * *

**This story is not for the easily offended, it will contain sexual activities which some will find offensive, this story will include slash among other things. Therefore, as this story contain material that some would consider sick, disgusting, perverted, and other such terms, so please keep this in mind if you choose to continue on, otherwise please push the back button.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This story was originally posted on my website CAOSA Archive which I run alongside Vezulow who primarily writes in the Austin & Ally section of Fan Fiction, the site deals with Younger Celebrity (Under 27) stories and Fan Fiction stories you can find the link on my profile. When I posted his story on my website it was a week before the actual debut of the show, so the characters of Kaz and Oliver may be a little off to what their actual characters are, but I wanted to be able to have the claim of first M Rated Mighty Med story on the internet, and now that's it's been a few episodes I'm bring it to .**

* * *

Oliver and Kaz couldn't believe it, they had just gotten the best job in the world, and they were going to be working in a hospital for… wait for it… SUPERHERO's. The pair of best friends had been fans of comic books since they first knew how to read and now they were getting to meet their hero's in real life and to be able to save them! If they didn't know better they would have thought this was a dream and as they walked to Kaz's house neither could wait for their first day of their new job.

"So what should we do now" said Oliver once they had arrived with the shorter of the boys jumping onto his best friend's bed

"Well we could practice for our new job" said Kaz nervously as he jumped onto his bed next to Oliver, wondering if Oliver would go along with it.

"How? What would we do? read comic books?" asked Oliver wondering how they could prepare themselves for working in a super hero hospital.

"Well, I was thinking that I could practice giving you a physical" said Kaz, wondering if Oliver would allow him, he had been hoping to do this since he had seen one of the doctors in the hospital giving a super hero a physical.

"Um? Sure?" said Oliver not knowing what to think, he had physicals before and knew that they would have to do them at work, but didn't exactly think he would be getting one from his best friend.

"For the first part of your physical I'm going to check your chest, remove your shirt" said Kaz with a smile, and despite his awkwardness, Oliver pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his undefined but still athletically thin chest. After checking out his best friend's good looking chest, Kaz placed his hand on it and begun feeling up Oliver, before deciding to cheekily flick Oliver's nipple much to the amusement and pleasure of Oliver.

"For the next part of your physical I need you to get down on your knees, open your mouth and when I stick something on your tongue say ah" said Kaz with a grin on his face as Oliver just rolled his eyes and gaped when he worked out what was going to happen, but decided to go along with it if he was right, he had been wanting to try things with Kaz for a while but thought his best friend was straight.

Oliver was proven right when Kaz began unzipping his jeans and allowing them to drop to the ground, revealing Kaz's black boxer shorts which followed the jeans and left Kaz only in a shirt with a erect five and a half inch cock pointing at Oliver's mouth. Oliver just opened his mouth and waited for his friend to get on with it, with Kaz grinning cheekily as he rested his erection on the top of his best friend's cock.

"Ah!" moaned out Oliver, wondering if that was it but was proven wrong when Kaz pushed his dick further into his mouth and Oliver knew what his best friend wanted and despite his caution on choking by having it in his mouth, Oliver begun to bob back and forth on his best friends cock.

"Oliver!" moaned out Kaz after a few minutes of his friend sucking on his cock as his best friend's mouth got too much for him and he thrusted deep into his best friend's mouth until Oliver was deep throating him and begun shooting his cum deep inside of Oliver's throat who swallowed it greedily not wanting to choke from it.

"Dude! Did you have push that deep" moaned Oliver as Kaz pulled his five and a half inch dick out of his mouth with the shortest of the pair massaging his throat.

"Sorry man, you have a talent mouth man and just couldn't help it but it's now time for a doctors favourite thing to do in a boy's physical" said Kaz grinning as he removed his shirt to reveal his undefined and slightly husky chest, with Oliver standing back up with a little of Kaz's cum to dribbling out of his mouth "playing with the cock"

Oliver could only laugh at Kaz's attempt at a joke, as he felt his best friend beginning to unzip and unbutton his jeans, with Kaz pulling them down with Oliver kicking them to the side of the bed leaving him only in a pair of red boxer briefs. While Oliver still had more clothing on than Kaz's who was in nothing but his nude body but knew it wouldn't last long as Kaz's grabbed onto his covered cock and squeezed it before pulling down Oliver's red boxer briefs. Once they were fully removed, Kaz looked down at his best friend's golden brown pube surrounded cock which he noticed was about a half of an inch shorter than his own cock at five inch and mentally smirked at the knowledge he was bigger then Oliver.

"Nice cock" said Kaz as he grabbed onto his best friend's cock and used his finger and thumb to massage Oliver's slightly smaller cock.

Oliver could only blush about Kaz's comment before letting out a loud moan as his best friend begun stroking his five inch cock softly. Kaz and Oliver could only look at each other, no words being said as Kaz jacked off Oliver who was doing nothing more than watching him, after a moan of pleasure Oliver felt his best friend reach down and cup his balls and softly squeeze them like their doctor had done during their actual physicals, before letting go of Oliver's balls and beginning to stroke Kaz faster.

"Kaz, if you don't stop I'm going to" moaned out Oliver, as Kaz didn't bother stopping and instead picked up his speed and rapidly jacked off his best friend until Oliver was shooting his cream all over Kaz's hand and his own chest.

"Nice load" muttered Kaz softly as he watched Oliver's cock shooting its load out before slowly lowering to a dribble.

"Thanks" said Oliver blushing as he looked at his load of cum all over Kaz's hand which had let go of his cock.

"Do you mind? asked Kaz as he retook a hold of his best friend's cock with his hand which was still covered with Oliver's cum, and begun lightly stroking the golden brown haired boys cock who shook his head to give Kaz the go ahead to do whatever he wanted.

Kaz leaned down and licked the head of the now cum coated mushroom head of his best friend cock before slowly taking Oliver's five inch cock into his mouth and beginning to bob up and down on it in the same manor Oliver had done to his. Deciding to take something that he had seen happen, Kaz pulled off of Oliver's cock much to the whine of his best friend and licked down the length of the five inch cock until he reached Oliver's sexy balls and took his mate's nuts into his mouth and sucked on them gently before licking back up Oliver's cock and going back to bobbing up and down as he enjoyed the softy moans of his friend.

"OH KAZ" moaned out Oliver after a while of his best friend bobing up and down on his cock, with Oliver lacing his fingers into Kaz's dark hair as he pushed his five inch cock further into his best friend's mouth and unleased, with his second load of thick cum shooting into the impulsive boy's mouth.

"Tasty" muttered Kaz after he finished swallowing his best friend's cum and found that he enjoyed the taste of Oliver's slightly sweet yet still salty cum.

"Thanks" said Oliver with a bit of a blush, finding it kind of thrilling that his best friend loved the taste of his cum.

"Okay Oliver, it's time to test your prostate" said Kaz with a grin on his face, he had been wondering what Oliver's arse would be like ever since he knew that two guys could have sex, but never thought that it would of happened "Get on all fours".

"I don't know about this Kaz" said Oliver nervously

"Come on man, please" said Kaz with a slight beg as Oliver sighed knowing that he would give into Kaz, heck he was already but naked and had been sucked off and jerked by Kaz, he might as well go the whole way.

Oliver got down on his hands and knees as Kaz grinned, knowing that he was going to get to fuck his best friend and got behind Oliver's arse and stuck two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them for a little while before pulling them down and resting them in between Oliver's crack, slightly massaging the hole before pushing one finger into Oliver's arse. Oliver could only let out a moan as Kaz found his prostate and begun thrusting his finger against it, before inserting a second finger into his best friend and began scissoring the cautious boys arse before pulling his fingers out, knowing he wanted the actual thing.

"Are you ready for the final test of your physical Oliver" said Kaz in his best doctor voice

"Yes doc" said Oliver, almost using his voice to salute his class clown of a best friend as he waited for what his 'doctor' was about to do.

Kaz reached down and grabbed onto his five and a half inch cock and lined it up with the opening to his best friend's arse and pushed the head of his cock against Oliver's hole and slowly pushed into the arse of his best friend and patient. While he hadn't let Oliver know due to thinking that his friend was a little conservative when it came to sexual things, Kaz had watched plenty of porn, both straight and lately gay and had learnt that he should pause when he first pushes in in order to let the person he's fucking to get used to his cock. Once Oliver had enough time to get used to his cock, Kaz began to slowly trust in and out of his best friend, as Oliver's moans filled his bedroom, it may had been an impulsive plan but he was glad he had thought of giving Oliver a 'physical'. As he enjoyed the warmth of his best friend's arse, Kaz began picking up his speed and begun getting a little reckless with his thrusts as wildly rammed into his best friend's virgin arse hole, thrilled that in one day he had gotten the dream job and had gotten to devirginise his admittedly hot best friend. In another move that he had learn from the porn, Kaz reached below his best friend and grabbed onto Oliver's five inch cock and begun stroking him, hoping to make his best friend cum for the third time this evening and after a while of thrusting and stroking, Kaz's goal came true.

"KAZ" moaned out Oliver, he may have been a little cautious about getting a physical from Kaz, but he had to admit he was glad that he had agreed to it, and as Kaz continued thrusting in and out of his pale brownish pink arse recklessly, Oliver knew he was ready to shoot and with a loud moan of pleasure Kaz felt his best friend's cock beginning to spray its load over his bed.

"OH GOD OLIVER" moaned Kaz as his best friend's arse tightened around his five and a half inch cock and begun ramming into his superstitious best friend until he felt himself unloading his thick cum into Oliver's arse. Kaz's face screwed up as he continued releasing rope after rope of his cum into his best friend, once he was finished Kaz slowly pulled his cock out of his Oliver, who collapsed down onto Kaz's bed and rolled over so he look up at Kaz's face.

"So how am I doc" said Oliver as a big smile grew on his face as he slightly flicked his golden brown locks in a Justin Bieber style sway and looked up at his best friend and 'doctor'.

"You are in perfect health" grinned Kaz as he dropped down next to his friend, perfect content and spent from the experience of giving his first 'physical'. The spent teenagers laid then for a while longer, not knowing where to go from there, as Kaz moved his arms under his head and rested his head on them looking up at the roof of his bedroom.

"You know Oliver; I'm think I'm going to love being a doctor" said Kaz with Oliver agreeing with his friend as he slightly rolled over to look at Kaz's naked body, enjoying the site of his best friend and knowing this wouldn't be his last physical from Kaz.


End file.
